Five Nights at Freddy's
by TristanRazor
Summary: Get ready for the gruesome events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that so many people dont touch on. This short story will also be the start of a saga of other gruesome Freddy sequels and a prequel or two. Story takes place on a character named Jason who has a wicked obsession that causes the downward spiral of the once popular pizzeria. Please comment and review!


It was a cold rainy night and in a small town in Virginia, there wasn't much to do, but there was one place that every child loved to go to. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a small pizza parlor for kids that had only two things, an arcade, and animatronic characters that all the kids loved. Except only this day, was a day... of tragedy. The restaurant was close to closing time and the animatronics were performing their last show. The kids cheered for excitement as Freddy appeared on stage. "Hey everyone!" Freddy said as if he were real. "Are you guys ready for the show? Great! Now where's our band?" He said. The kids all pointed behind the curtain. Then two more animatronics appeared, one was a chicken and the other, a bunny. "Hey kids, I'm Bonnie bunny!" "And I'm Chica the chicken and we're gonna play a song for all of you!" Chica said. The kids all danced and cheered through the whole song! OK kids, the restaurant is about to close but Foxy has one more performance at Pirate Cove!" Freddy said as he walked back behind the curtain along with the others. All the kids rushed to Pirate Cove and Foxy appeared from the curtain. "Yearrrgh mates it's me Foxy and we're going to..." Then the animatronic malfunctioned and all the kids started to get sad. "Sorry kids, Foxy needs a break." An employee said as he wheeled Foxy behind the curtain. "Mom, this place is lame!" Said a kid to his mom. "I'm too old for this place." He said. "Jonathan, you're only twelve and besides, your dad isn't off work and he wants to meet us here." Said the mom. "I'm going to find the other kids." Said Jonathan as he walked off. When he went up to the claw machine a man in a golden bunny suit came up behind him. "Hey there buddy, why the sad face?" Asked the actor. "Go away Fred- oh, you're the golden Bonnie. Anyways, I don't want to be bothered." Jonathan said as he sat down at an empty table. "I know what will cheer you up, some video games!" Golden Bonnie said. "No, half of them are broken." Jonathan said frustratedly. "No silly, the ones in the back for the special

guests!" He said happily. "I'm a special guest?" Asked Jonathan. "More than you know." Whispered the man. Jonathan agreed then followed Golden Bonnie to a back room. Then, the man shut the door and shoved some sleeping pills in his mouth. "Help!" Jonathan tried to scream but it was no use as he began to get sleepy as the pills were extra strength pills for ADULTS. Soon, when Jonathan woke up, he was in instant pain and found himself strapped down to a table. He was wearing some sort of leotard he was forced into. "Someone help!" He tried to yell. Then he saw a man come out of the shadows. "Puppets don't move on their own." He said as he pulled out some fishing hooks and wire from a small box. "What are u doing to me, please stop." Jonathan said in so much pain and tears. "This has to be done!" The man said. Then he shoved a fish hook into each of his hands. Jonathan screamed in agony. Then put a mime mask over his face. "There! You're an adorable little puppet!" The man said as he lifted the boys arms with the fishing wire. Jonathan was bleeding and crying uncontrollably. Then there was a knock on the door. "Jason, are you in there? We need you out here in that suit for the last ten

minutes." An employee asked. "Shut up kid! Shut up or so help you you'll be just like the others!" He said as he went went to answer the door. "Ugh, yeah Fred, I'm just taking care of some... business real quick." Jason said. "What business?" Asked Fred. Then he saw the kid covered in blood on the table. "Please mr, please help me." Jonathan asked, still in tears. "What the hell is going on here?" Asked Fred. "It's the last one Fred, I promise! I, I just wanted one more before before we relocated." Jason said. "No! You promised it would stop after the third one!" Yelled Fred. "I just wanted-" "I never should've adopted you years ago and I should've had your ass locked up the first time this happened!" Fred said, trying not to attract attention. "I just wanted to... I know." Jason said with a tiny hint of shame and regret. "It's just that I wanted a new character and Foxy broke again so we could use him as replacement parts." Jason said. "That's it! No more, understand?!" Fred asked angrily. "Yeah, promise." Jason said quickly. Jonathan laid in horror and and then looked at Fred. "I'm sorry kid, I can't get in trouble for this." Fred said trying to hold back a tear. Fred then left and shut the door. Jason then grabbed a small knife. "OK kid, smile and say cheese." Jason whispered into Jonathan's ear. Then he shoved the small knife into his left eye,then his right eye. Jonathan was then left on the table to bleed out, and die. Then after two hours of searching and questioning, the police and Jason walked up to Jonathan's mom. "We couldn't find your son ma'am." Said the officer. Then he walked back to his squad car. "Don't worry ma'am, I will make it my personal mission to find your son." Jason said. "Thank you, I'm just so worried I'll never get to see my son again." The mom said. "It's fine." Jason said as he walked away with a slight grin on his face. The next day, a little girl was was at the crane machine. "Hey little girl! I've got a special prize in the back for a well behaved guest! Do you want to take a look?" Golden Bonnie asked. "Sure but but let me get my lucky Fazbear necklace!" Said the little girl with great excitement. "Don't worry, you won't need luck where we're going..." Jason said as he took the girl into the back room.

The End... For Now


End file.
